


Here, Boy!

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a kinky bastard, Anal Sex, Begging, But Ryuji loves every moment of it, Come Eating, Creampie, Dry Orgasm, Everything I touch turns to filth, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Petplay, Rimming, Sex Toys, why am i like this, why did i add another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Akira wants a pet, so Ryuji agrees to become one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I... I have no excuses.  
> This is just pure smut that I wrote to procrastinate on writing other stuff. I originally wanted to put this into my other fanfic, but I was too impatient.  
> Hope you enjoy my sin :,)

When Akira pulled out a collar, a headband with dog ears, and a vibrating anal plug with a tail attached to the end from his school bag, Ryuji finally felt the need to put his foot down.

“Listen bro, there’s a lot of shit we’ve done and… I didn’t hate any of it, but I’m honestly not sure how I feel about this one.”

The two of them were sitting on Ryuji’s bed; Akira had asked to see Ryuji alone, stating that he had a new proposal in mind to “spice things up”, so the blond had chosen a time to invite Akira over while his mom was still away at work.

He had been expecting Akira to pull out something kinky, but this was definitely new territory for them.

And Ryuji wasn’t sure yet on just how far he wanted to go in.

Akira nodded his head. “That’s understandable, this is definitely taking things a step further, but…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d be lying if I said this isn’t something I really want to try. I’ll stop immediately if you end up not liking it, so,” he gazed at Ryuji with wide, pleading eyes. “ _Pleeaase_?” he lilted.

Ryuji couldn’t help but snort. “Stop that dude. It ain’t like you and you’re being more disturbing than cute,” he chuckled, momentarily forgetting his unease. The blond sighed, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms in contemplation. “If this is really something you want to do, then I guess we can give it a shot.” he cracked an eye open. “And you promise to shut the whole thing down once I give the word?”

“Of course. That should always be a given.”

Ryuji hesitated, staring at Akira’s pleading expression a little longer; finally, he sighed and decided to give in.

“…Alright, fine. Let’s do it.”

Ryuji could see the joy his permission gave on Akira’s face, and the other boy’s delighted smile shifted into a sultry smirk.

“Wonderful. Now then, I think we need just one more item to make this more fun.” he reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the bottom drawer. Ryuji flushed when he saw Akira take out the metal cock ring and felt the front of his pants start to strain.

It was going to be one hell of an afternoon.

* * *

 

“A-aah… Akira, _please_ —”

“Shhh, puppy.”

Ryuji whined and pushed his hips deeper into the mattress as he tried to rut against the sheets, knees spreading further apart. Akira leaned forward, fondling his puppy’s swollen balls with one hand and stroking the other boy’s cock with the other, running his thumb around the leaking tip; Ryuji whimpered and allowed a sob to escape from his lips at the added stimulation.

“Akira… please...” he sobbed; Ryuji needily rutted against his master’s hand, slicking up Akira’s palm with his own wetness, and whimpered again when he felt the grip around his length withdraw.

“Mmm, sorry did you say something?” replied Akira, feigning innocence as he removed his hands to dial the remote control of the vibrator up another notch.

Ryuji yelped, hands digging deeper into the sheets while the vibrator buzzed ruthlessly against his prostate.

“N-no…ahh… wanna cum…” whined Ryuji between hiccuping sobs; tears streamed down his face as his throbbing cock twitched helplessly in the confines of the metal cock ring, warm fluid dripping onto the bed, but the safe-word remained unspoken.

“H-hurts!” he cried. “Akira! Master! Please!” he was losing his mind, desperately grinding his erection against the bed in the vain attempt to receive any sort of relief from Akira’s merciless teasing and smearing precum across the sheets.

Akira nibbled at Ryuji’s ear; he affectionately ruffled a hand in the other boy’s hair and gently rubbed the dog ears between his fingers before slowly removing the cock ring. Ryuji shouted as he came in several spurts, Akira milking his puppy’s cock even after the spasms subsided while the blond trembled and whined.

“Such a good boy, being so patient,” purred Akira as he dialed the vibrator to a halt and admired the cute little tail that suited his puppy so well. He dipped his fingers in the thick pool of cum soaking into the sheets and brought it to Ryuji’s face, relishing his puppy’s dazed expression. “Although you’ve made quite the mess. Clean it up, darling.”

Ryuji stirred and wearily eyed Akira’s fingers before giving them a few tentative licks. Akira brought his fingers closer and Ryuji gently brought them into his mouth, slowly sucking his own cum off of them.

“ _Good boy_ ,” praised Akira again before withdrawing his fingers from the other boy’s mouth. He then pulled the plug out with a soft pop, the weakened hole now gaping open. “I think it’s time for your treat.” he murmured as he unzipped the front of his pants. Akira pushed in, the slide easier thanks to the lubricated plug, and he heard Ryuji whine beneath him at the intrusion.

He started off slowly, enjoying the way Ryuji writhed around him and clamped down on his length, before picking up the pace. Ryuji’s moans grew in volume, and the blond buried his face into the mattress to muffle the noise until Akira gently yanked his collar back, causing the blond to gasp as his head was suddenly tilted to the side. “No no, none of that baby. I want to hear every noise you make,” he murmured into Ryuji’s ear as he let go of the collar to grasp onto Ryuji’s hips instead.

“Akira—a-ah! Ah! Ah! O-oh, fuck…” moaned Ryuji. A direct thrust against his prostate had another full-bodied shudder running through him as if he was undergoing another orgasm, but Akira noticed that nothing seemed to come out. Ryuji continued to shudder underneath him, and Akira moaned at the feeling of Ryuji rhythmically clenching around him.

“Master, n-no—wait! Too much—hah!” Ryuji was babbling now, eyes rolled upward and drool trailing out of his mouth to mingle with his tears while Akira’s cock rubbed continuously against his prostate, hands grabbing desperately at the sheets.

“Amazing,” commented Akira as he continued to thrust at a relentless pace. “I'm pretty sure you're having a dry orgasm right now.” Ryuji didn’t seem to have heard him, too out of it to register any of his surroundings. His puppy’s aimless cries resounded throughout the room, switching between begging his master to stop and to keep going, and Akira was sure that if he didn’t stop soon Ryuji’s mind was going to break from cumming so much.

Luckily for Ryuji, it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. Akira groaned, sparks exploding behind his vision as he released into his puppy’s warmth and gripped hard enough onto his hips to risk bruising, and he heard Ryuji let out a final whimper as the load seeped out from his entrance and dribbled down his thighs.

“H-hah… Akira…”

 Akira removed his cock with a soft squelch, more cum dribbling out from Ryuji’s gaping entrance, and as he reached over to the nightstand again to grab some tissues he could see that his puppy had collapsed onto the sheets and was barely clinging to consciousness, minute spasms from pleasure still causing his body to occasionally twitch.

Akira cleaned up the mess before laying down to snuggle beside Ryuji, who had fallen asleep while he was occupied; he had wanted to ask for the other boy’s feedback, if this was something he would be willing to do again in the future, but he could do that once Ryuji was awake.

Akira ended up forgetting to ask, but he got his answer when he arrived at Ryuji’s home the next week, his puppy waiting expectantly for him with the tail, ears, and collar already equipped.

It was going to be an interesting afternoon again.


	2. Sit, Stay, Roll Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Why did I make a continuation...?  
> because why not? XD  
> Welcome back to some bona fide garbage! Hope you enjoy!!  
> Akira decides he needs to train his puppy, and Ryuji decides to be rebellious because he knows what's going to happen if he is owo)

Teaching his puppy to behave was going to be harder than Akira thought.

“Sit, boy,” ordered Akira.

Ryuji simply stared at him in annoyance, the tips of his ears flushed red beneath the dog ears. “I’m already sitting, dude.” Sure enough, his legs were crossed as he sat on his bed, one elbow propped onto his thigh as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Akira smiled sheepishly, slightly shifting his weight so that the mattress reshaped itself around him. “Well, yeah, but, you know… um,” he cleared his throat, trying to think of a different trick he could use instead. “Shake boy!”

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Akira?” he didn’t even bother offering his hand. “No offense, but I really don’t feel like following any of this, so you should probably just quit while you’re ahead.” he flopped backwards on the bed and curled up onto his side, reaching for his manga shelf. “Let me know when you think of some better foreplay.” he remarked while he pulled out an edition from the shelf and started reading.

Well, that ticked Akira off.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” chided Akira. It was true that they were new to this whole petplay deal, but that didn’t mean Akira wasn’t trying to find something that would make it fun for the both of them. The first session had been great, but it was hard trying to think of something new that would keep things interesting.

Ryuji simply ignored him, casually flipping through the pages of the manga.

Now Akira was _really_ annoyed.

“Are you seriously disobeying me right now?” asked Akira quietly.

Ryuji glanced up from his manga. “And what if I am?” he challenged.

Akira leaned forward. He snatched the manga issue out from Ryuji’s hands and placed it on the shelf (gently, those things weren’t cheap after all).

“H-hey!” protested Ryuji; Akira ignored him and continued to prowl forward until he was directly on top of Ryuji. He grabbed Ryuji’s wrists in each hand and pinned him to the bed, fire fueling his veins from the way Ryuji was glaring defiantly at him.

“You’re being bad,” growled Akira. He leaned forward so that his mouth ghosted over Ryuji’s ear. “And bad boys get punished.”

Akira didn’t miss the slight shiver that passed through Ryuji, and he waited for Ryuji’s response.

The bastard actually had the gall to stick his tongue out at him. “Screw you, I can do what I want.” he said disdainfully.

Akira gave an irritated sigh, but inside he was delighted that Ryuji was still acting so rebellious, and he knew that Ryuji could also tell exactly where this was going. “Looks like I’ll have to teach you some manners first,” hissed Akira as he suddenly pulled Ryuji up, causing him to yelp.

Things were finally getting interesting.

* * *

 

Akira rested casually against the wall, his legs extended across the mattress as he flipped through the manga Ryuji had been reading earlier. Not that it mattered, since he was hardly paying any attention to it.

Instead his focus was directed towards listening to the quiet whines and whimpers that came from the foot of the bed. He didn’t dare look up though, continuing to flip through the manga like he was actually reading.

He had placed the vibrator inside Ryuji, but he had left it on the lowest possible setting, enough to be felt, but nowhere near enough to actually get him off. There was no need for a cock ring; his puppy was at least trained enough to know not to come without his permission.

More whimpers, more shuffling of fabric as his puppy rutted needily against the sheets and pillows, and finally Akira could hear the defeated whine that indicated his puppy had finally cracked.

He could sense Ryuji edging closer to him.

“H-hey, Akira…” whimpered Ryuji.

Akira ignored him, and Ryuji continued to scoot closer so that he was positioned over Akira’s legs.

“Akira…” whined Ryuji. He slotted himself between Akira’s legs so that Akira could feel his straining erection, trapped in the confines of his boxers, rubbing needily against his leg. He could also feel a hand kneading desperately at his cock, working it into arousal underneath his pants, but Akira didn’t change his calm demeanor.

Ryuji continued to rut against his leg, and Akira could feel the slickness that was leaking through Ryuji’s boxers sliding against the fabric of his pants. “M-master, please…” begged Ryuji.

Akira decided to show a little mercy; he calmly placed the manga to the side. “Is there something you want?” he asked. He took out the remote control and started to casually toy with the dial.

Ryuji whined at the differing vibrations against his prostate and used both hands to work at Akira’s erection. “P-please, w-want master to make me come…” he unzipped the front of Akira’s pants, and before Akira could say anything to stop him Ryuji was taking his cock out from his pants and stroking it.

“H-hey,” started Akira.

“W-want this so badly,” whimpered Ryuji. Ryuji licked a long stripe over the head of Akira’s cock before taking the head into his mouth, eagerly suckling at his erection.

“Ryuji, wait,” protested Akira.

Ryuji ignored him, sucking and bobbing his head around his cock in a desperate fervor to keep his interest.

“I said stop!” ordered Akira as he pulled Ryuji’s head from his dick, trying not to whimper himself at the loss of heat around his length.

Ryuji was panting, his lips damp with spit and precome, and he looked like he was about to start fucking bawling just because Akira denied him his cock, tears pricking the corners of his puppy’s eyes. Oh god, Ryuji was seriously doing things to him.

“Turn around,” stated Akira, trying his best not to break character and fuck Ryuji on the spot.

Ryuji did as he was told and crawled on all fours so that his ass was presented towards Akira. Akira could see the slight tremors from the vibrator against the boxers before he pulled them down, a string of precome drizzling from Ryuji’s length.

“If all you want is to come, then fine,” said Akira as he dialed the vibrator up to the highest setting. “Come as many times as you want,” Time to put his puppy to the test and see just how much he wanted to please his master.

Ryuji yelped at the sudden increase in vibrations right against his prostate, and his hand immediately shot downward, desperately gripping the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. “Ah, a-ah! N-no…” moaned Ryuji.

“No?” Akira tilted his head to the side, pretending to be confused. “But I thought you wanted to come.”

“I d-don’t want the toy…” stuttered Ryuji as he stubbornly held the base of his cock, legs trembling as he tried to hold himself together. “I-I want you… I want master’s c-cock…” he glanced over his shoulder with wet, pleading eyes.

Ryuji really knew how to tease Akira.

“Fuck,” hissed Akira, allowing himself to falter for a moment; there was only so much he could take before he finally slipped up. He turned the vibrator off, and Ryuji instantly collapsed onto the bed, his breathing coming in heavy pants.

As much as Akira just wanted to shove his cock in already, he couldn’t lose sight of his initial goal: he wanted to make Ryuji completely submit to him first.

He pulled the vibrator out and grasped Ryuji’s thighs.

“W-what are you—” Ryuji’s question was cut off by a moan as he felt Akira’s tongue tracing his rim. Akira continued to trace his rim before shoving his tongue inside, thrusting in and out against his sensitive walls.

“Ah, a-ah! Akira!” cried Ryuji. Akira withdrew his tongue and licked a languid stripe from between his puppy’s balls to his rim before inserting his tongue again, eating him out at a slower pace, and Ryuji practically squealed as he shoved himself back against Akira’s face. “I c-can't take anymore! M-master, please! D-don’t tease anymore! No more teasing, p-please!”

Akira withdrew his tongue. “Do you promise to listen to your master from now on?”

“I-I promise, so please! Fuck me already master!” cried Ryuji, tears streaming down his face.

Akira smirked; they both knew it was an empty promise, but that was perfectly fine since it added to the fun.

“Such a good boy, Ryuji,” purred Akira, relieved that they could move on. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take himself.

He pressed his cock against Ryuji’s rim before pushing in, moaning at the tight warmth that greeted him.

Ryuji sobbed beneath him, and Akira immediately started off at a brutal pace; he needed to give his puppy a proper reward, after all.

“You’re such a good boy, Ryuji,” repeated Akira before biting down on Ryuji’s neck, marking his neck and shoulders while Ryuji writhed beneath him. “I love you so much,”

“Ah, ah! F-feels so good…” babbled Ryuji, teary eyes half-closed as he was completely lost in bliss.

Akira continued to thrust into his puppy, slamming against his prostate while one hand snaked forward to jerk him off, and he could hear Ryuji’s whimpers grow in pitch until Ryuji seized up and came with a scream, come splashing onto the sheets as his cock twitched in Akira’s hand. Akira fucked him through the spasms, ignoring his puppy’s shivers and cries of overstimulation, until finally with a loud moan he also came, releasing into Ryuji and watching the way come dribbled out from his swollen entrance.

Akira pulled out with a soft squelch, and Ryuji simply looked _destroyed_ , tears and saliva trickling from his face as he laid on the bed while his ass continued to leak out his load.

Akira grabbed some tissues and cleaned up as much as the mess as he could before settling beside Ryuji.

“So, how was that for foreplay?” teased Akira.

Ryuji glared at him with bleary eyes. “Shut it, Akira.” he muttered.

“Did you enjoy it, at least? I wasn’t too rough?”

“You’re _always_ too rough.”

Akira chuckled. “My bad.” he gently kissed Ryuji on the lips, to which Ryuji wrapped his arms around him in return.

“Fine, I guess I forgive you,” mumbled Ryuji.

“Thanks,” lilted Akira, glowing in contentment when Ryuji leaned forward to kiss him again.

As it turned out, Ryuji had just as much control over Akira as Akira did over him, and Akira was more than happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Come on Akira, you know you're not the one who's really in charge ;)  
> thanks for reading!!)

**Author's Note:**

> I know the game compares him to a monkey, but let's be honest, Ryuji's more like a dog than anything.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
